A Students Love
by sesshy-sesshy-girl
Summary: Naraku is dead and Kagome's life has returned to normal but what happens when she falls in love with her math teacher and just who is this teacher anyways [rating may go up] [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

A Student's Love 

Note:I'm still in middle school so I don't know how high school works more importantly Japan's High Schools and I'll never know how high school works because I'm home-schooled.

Disclamer: do you think I own this...well...I own the plot...bunny.  
and the right to do what I want without critics bothering me...oh I own the title yes it's lame oh well.

* * *

Chapter one:From Bad to Worse

It's been three months since the destruction of both Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, and Kagome's life has returned too normal. Unfortulantly there was only a week of school left so Kagome had to go to summer school. She maneged to pass Jr. High, and now it's her first day of High School.

(Normal POV)

"Ahhhhh! I'm gonna be late and on my first day too"

"Kagome, hurry up or you'll be late!"

"I know!"

(5 minutes later)

"Bye."

"Kagome aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"No time."

(15 minutes later)

**A ringing sound echoed through out the school grounds as kagome turned the corner**

"Oh-no! Was that the first or second bell?"

**Kagome ran even faster, but triped and hit her head on the ground**

(4 minutes later)

"Kagome, Kagome, Are you alright?"

"H-Hojo?! What happend?"

"You triped and hit your head. It's a good thing I saw it happen or you'ed still be laying on the ground instead of the nurse's office."

"Oh. Hojo how long have I been out?"

"Not long you missed morning anounsments and roll call but you can still make your homeroom class."

"That's great news so do you know what my homeroom class is?"

"Math I think."

"_Math! Ohhh today would've been a good day to stay in bed_."

"Huh? Kagome?"

(End Normal POV,Kagome's POV)

As I walked to my homeroom class I began to think about how the teacher would react to me being so late to class and then I relized I never told Hojo thank you it was to late he was already gone so I would have to tell him later. After what felt like hours of roaming the halls I finaly found my homeroom.  
I enterd the room as quietly as possable but the teacher still noticed me. when I looked at him I froze in awe as I stared at his very long black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail that covered his ears, blue eyes & rectangular glasses ...and a cold but kind expresion on his face. He was whearing what every male teacher wore.

(End Kagome's POV,Normal POV)

"_Wow! Is he the teacher? He's hot! Wait! what am I thinking_"

"I would suggest taking your seat miss."

"Um...yes sir Mr..."

"Yamakaji, Mr. Yamakaji...Well take your seat Miss. Higurashi."

"Yes sir."

"(Hey Kagome, why are you so late getting to class?)" (A\N: Their whispering.)

"(I slept in and just as I got to school I triped and hit my head at least that's what Hojo said happend, I don't really remember what happend.)"

"(Oh that's terrible Kagome, are you sure you're ok?)"

"(Yeah I'm fine Ayumi thanks.)"

"(So on a different note, what do you think of the teacher, Isn't he hot!)"

"(Yeah...I guess so.)"

"You guess so, how can you guess if someone is hot or not!"

"I don't know, so why don't you tell us Miss Ichibane?" (A\N:Yes I made that name up but I don't know Yuka's last name or any one else for that matter so any names other than Kagome's famliy is made up)

"I...I'm so sorry Mr. Yamakaji."

"I'll let it slide this time but don't let it happen again."

"Y...yes sir."

"Now take your seat."

"Yes sir."

(40 minutes later)

"Class dismissed, and Miss Higurashi I'm keeping an eye on you."

"(Bummer one day and you're already on the teacher's radar.)"

"(Shut up Eri.)"

"(Jeezz whats your problem?)"

"It's nothing I have to get to my next class, later."

"That was weird."

(7 1/2 hours later at Wcdonlads)

"So Kagome what do you think of our new school?"

"Well I do like the new uniforms but I don't really like the location.What about you Yuka?"

"Uhhh well like you said the uniforms are nice and the location sucks but the worse part is the homeroom teach."

"You're still mad aren't you?"

"Yeah so?"

"Kagome?"

"Yes Ayumi."

"How have things been between you and your boyfriend?"

"Huh?!...Well we kinda haven't been seeing each other and..."

"You mean you broke up!"

"That's terrible."

"Was it that ex-girlfirend of his?"

"What?! No! We just needed some time apart that's all."

"Alright."

"_**Poor Kagome she's in dinial**_." (A\N:note that meens that their thinking the same thing)

"If you say so."

"That's good, some time apart will strangthen your relationship."

"Thanks for understanding Ayumi."

"No problem."

(Half an hour later)

"Bye Ayumi, Yuka, Eri."

"Good-bye Kagome."

"Bye."

"Later Kagome."

"_Oh who am I kidding I haven't seen Inuyasha not because we needed a break from each other the real reason is because the Jewel was destroyed so we can't see each other ever again._"

(6 minutes later)

"I'm home."

"Oh Kagome how was school today?"

"Don't ask."

"Huh? Is every thing alright?"

"Yeah. I'm Going to take a nap."

"I'll get you up in an hour."

"Ok."

* * *

well there you have it the first chapter please review bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back with the next chapter because I have insomnia yeah insomnia anyway on with the chapter. 

Disclamer:I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does not me cause if I did Kikyo would stay dead Instead of coming back to life every time you kill her.

* * *

(1 hour later)

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up dear."

"Huh, oh Mom it's you."

"Well who did you think it was?"

"No one, I just wasn't thinking that's all."

"Well in that case come down stairs suppers ready."

"Alright."

(Downstairs)

"Hey Kagome is every thing alright you've been kinda quiet?"

"I'm fine."

"Ummm ok. _Whats with her_?"

"Are you sure, you haven't said a thing about school."

"Thats because it sucked."

"Kagome!"

"What?!"

"Tell us what happend, it might make you feel better."

"Alright, lets see it started when I over slept and had to skip breakfast just to make it to school on time but I was still late because I triped and hit my head which knoked me unconcious for about 4 minutes so I got to class late, then Yuka asked me if I thought the teacher was hot or not when I said I guess so she went and got herself in trouble but at the end of class the teacher said that he was keeping an eye on me, which is so unfair and then when I was at Wacdonlds Ayumi asked about Inuyasha and when I said that we wern't really seeing each other at that moment they assumed that we broke up. There happy now you know what a horrable day I had!"

"..._Jeez what's her problem_?"

"_What has gotten into that girl_?"

"Kagome, I think I know why your teacher is keeping his eye on you."

"How would you know."

"Well think about it Kagome you did miss a lot of school last year that may be why he's keeping an eye on you."

"Ok you're right, I guess I overreacted a little bit to everything."

"See now don't you feel better?"

"Hey your right thanks Mom."

"Your welcome dear."

"\How does Mom do that every time?"

(12 minutes later in Kagome's room)

"_Oh this sucks I wish I could see Inuyasha again I'd even seatle for seeing Sesshomaru again. Oh I miss Inuyasha and I miss Shippo, Sango, Miroku, even Hachi and Myoga. I wish I could have stayed in the Feudal Era for just a little bit longer. Hey wait a minute I need to finish my homework so I don't fall behind_."

(1 1\2 later.)

"Done now I can relax a bit before I go to bed, I wonder how everyone is doing? I souldn't worry about that if I can't see them any more then I should just forget about them but how their my friends and Inuyasha how am I supose to forget about him, I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him?"

* * *

Ok done sorry it's short but I need to give my brain a rest and I have to work on my other storys so bye 


End file.
